Disruptive Distortions
by Becca Days
Summary: Two best friends grow up together and follow their dreams to become the best rangers ever. But the winds of change blow fierce. It's not just their world Dim Sun threatens, its the alternate. Garitina's out of control and the ranger duo are the only ones able to stop it. But can they tackle a new dimension and their growing feelings? By: Riley Sky and Becca Days
1. HideandSeek

**So; this is Riley Sky's and my new fic. We will be switching off on the whole writing chapters thing. It's something new we thought of totally different then you've ever read. Hope you like it.  
**This chapter written by: Becca.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Ready or not, here I come!"

She pressed her pointer finger to her lips telling the small Pokemon to be silent. They hid in the hollowed out tree that spread across a small creek. The pokemon laid down stealthily with her head next to the small human's. The pokemon's soft fluffy fur felt like a pillow against the girls face, they laid motionless and still breathing quietly. The two could see the off white-mud covered sneakers walk by the opening to the tree they were hiding in. The girl tried sliding backwards out of the tree to the other end.

"Hey; Do you hear that?" The boy asked the pokemon that subtly followed behind him. The pokemon nodded and pointed inside the tree trunk at the girl and the fluffy pokemon, "We found them!" the young boy yelled running to the other side pulling her out of the trunk by her legs, "You're it!" he yelled as he ran with the pokemon following him behind.

The girl and her fluffy friend closed their eyes and counted. The pokemon peaked her eyes open and tugged down on her pant leg, " What is it?" she asked. The pokemon began running off to find their friends, "Eevee, wait!" the girl yelled as she followed behind, "Hey! We found them!" she laughed running after them tagging the boy.

you guy cheated!" he complained.

"No! You, guys are just slow!" She used as an excuse.

"Kate!" Her mother yelled.

"Keith!" His father yelled.

"Well, We will see you after dinner, bye Kate!" He yelled, " C'mon Chimchar!" He said as the two ran off in the opposite direction of Kate and Eevee as they all ran home to their families and dinners in the heart of Wintown. Kate sat beside her older brother Mac and her nine month old sister Criss. Her mother and father sat on the two ends of the table. It was very quite at dinner for them. Her mother focused on feeding her self and Criss. Mac focused on eating and he school work, and her father rarely looked up from his newspaper. Dinner was mostly a relaxing time for Kate's family, where then after that was complete madness and fun that the family had together. Rather than talking about their day at dinner they would sit around and talk in the living room while they watched some TV. Unlike Keith's house, it was insanity 24/7 It was only Keith his older sister Sophie and his father. Keith's mother had died when he was only six months old, his sister was around ten at the time. He always asked his family what she was like and from the stories that he got from them he would create his own and tell Kate about her and what he thinks she would've done if she were still alive only to end with him taking out a locket handed down to him that was his mother with a picture of a baby boy a young girl and his mother. He never let the locket out of his sight. After looking at the locket he would always end with words that would break a heart, 'I think I would've liked her,' he never knew what it was like to miss her since he doesn't remember her but he tries to read everyone's emotions to see how they feel and compare it to him. A lot of times when Kate had come over his house to play his father would always tell her that she was just like Keith's mother.

Kate had finished with her dinner and asked to be excused. she promptly got up, took her's and Eevee's dishes and tossed them into the sink making their way out and to Keith's home. It was only a short distance there maybe five or so minutes up the dirt road. She always knew when she was close because they were so loud with all the fun they would have together. As soon as she heard them she and Eevee would run to his house.

"Kate!" yelled her brother Mac from behind waving her forgotten back back in the air, "You forgot this, I've packed some snacks for both you and Keith and as well as your pokemon and I also packed some juice in case you get thirsty." he said as he slung the straps around each of her shoulders and walked off back to the house waving good bye.

Kate got the back pack in a more comfortable manner on her shoulders and ran off with Eevee towards Keith's house. She ran up to the window pane knocking on it until the three looked over with warm smiles. Kate smiled back waving through the window at the family. Keith met her out side moments later with a backpack of his own and a Chimchar perched on his shoulder. Eevee walked beside her Keith reached into his backpack taking out a juice pouch taking a sip and offering Kate some. Kate took the pouch taking a sip then gave it back to Keith. Keith took a long sip and looked over at Kate, "Guess what." He said taking another obnoxious sip. At that moment they heard a stressful cry fro a pokemon, "Let's go!" He yelled running off with Kane to find the Pokemon.

When they had gotten there the sun had started to set down upon the kids. Many stressful cries came from the forest. Keith felt a let sensation cooking from the clearing to his left. He began running towards it revealing multiple burning tress and scared pokemon. The two began in a panic until Eevee took over. Eevee was different from a lot of other Eevees. She was able to use any move one of her evolved forms could. She began spraying down the trees with a hydro pump and the other water types joined in. Sooner the fire department came to take over. Keith and Kate tended to the frightened Pokemon. Kate fed the tallow perched on her arm a part of so e crackers she had broken up, she had done that with all the others too; Lodicolo, Mankey, and others. Kate sat next to the frightened poochyena calming his tears. Keith looked over at her and smiled, Kate caught his glance and smiled back.

"I don't know about you but I want to be a ranger, like my mom was." Keith said as they tended to the last Pokemon helping it up. She nodded in agreeance. The sun had already set and the two seven year olds reached Kate's house, luckily her parents hadn't gone insane looking for her, "Hey; same time tomorrow?" Keith asked, she nodded and reached for her door handle, but before she could even react Keith planted a kiss on her cheek and ran back down the road to his house.


	2. Charm

**Hey all!  
**

***trips over a table and falls on my face*  
**

**To top it off I choked on Mac-and-Cheese while writing this. It may not be a long chapter but it's gonna get good. **

**Anyway, Review please!  
Becca&Sky**

The young kids I which whom had spent their days playing hide-and-seek spent their nights being engulfed by the stars talking until their tongues hurt. Those young seven year old had suddenly before everyone's eyes turned fourteen. They sent in letters trying to be accepted in the ranger school, they would search through their mail together, the school started in a week, yet; the letter was sent when the last year of school started. Yet; still nothing. Days went by and the teens didn't give up. They wanted to be rangers. Nothing was going to stop them from this dream of theirs.

It was a Wednesday morning. Kate got no sleep, Criss had gotten scared that night and she slept with Kate that night. When the clock had reached two a.m Kate did not find her self getting drowsier. She got up and walked over to her book shelf and picked up her favourite novel, "Fahrenheit 451" and read to herself. The book fascinated her, she would lose herself in anything she read. By the time the book was finished she was interrupted by loud knocking on her front door. She ran down the stairs and answered the door.

The flame haired boy stood dancing in her front yard with an opened letter in his hand, "I got one! My letter came!" He squeaked.

"No way!" the girl yelled dancing along with him with excitement. She stopped in her place Keith dancing around her like the child he was on the inside. Kate ran to her mail box sorting through all the mail tossing anything that didn't say, "The ranger school of Almia," once she got through the mail she went frantically through the mail that was tossed to the ground in case she missed it. She looked up at him about to say that she didn't get in with big eyes, when Keith held up an un-opened letter addressed to her name and sent from the ranger school. Her face brightened as she saw the letter, she jumped up and hugged Keith tightly as he spun around with her in his arms lifting her off the ground as she let out a squeal, "I got in!" she laughed.

"I can't believe we both got in! This is going to be great!" Keith said.

"I know! We'll be in school together and become rangers and everything!" Kate exclaimed.

"What are you two shouting about?" Kate's mom said sleepy like.

"We got into the ranger school! Wait... We have to catch a plane!" Keith said.

"I've been looking forward I looked for the next plane to go to Almia in time for school, it leaves in two days, we need to pack. Go, go, go!" Kate said pushing him away from her house as she ran inside.

Kate packed two different suitcases packed to the top with everything necessary. She was able to fit her entire closet into one big suitcase the last was filled with shoes and a few dresses to choose from for graduation. She packed a small back back with very few things in it which included some of her favourite books. She ran down stairs with her two suit cases being dragged behind her and stopped them at the front door. She took off out the door and to Keith's house. When she ran into the house she was blasted with confetti poppers.

"Congratulations you two!" His dad shouted. She could see where Keith got his child like qualities from.

Keith, on the other hand, hand not yet started packing. Instead he was ordering a pizza and some cake for a small party that was originally just for his family, but then he remembered that he could never leave Kate out of it.

"Hey the pizza doesn't deliver today, I'm going to go out and get it. Dad, could I get some money?" He asked. Keith walked up to his dad and took the twenty dollar bill from his dad then whispered something in his ear. His dad grabbed another bill from his pocket smiled and lightly punched his arm. As he ran out of the door embarrassed.

"I should go with him, to help him out." Kate said making her way out the door. Keith's father grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back into the house.

"Keith can handle a pizza you can help us clean up all the confetti." He said. Keith's father Sophie and Kate picked up all the confetti and everything else off the floor. The three set the table for dinner and waited watching TV until Keith got ; the pizza went to waste. Kate and Keith shared a slice and His father and sister only ate a piece. There was a good seven slices left after that but they were all full from excitement.

Keith and Kate went out for a bit like they always did. They walked up to the log that laid across the small creek that was about knee height. The two teens took their shoes off and slipped their feet into the water while sitting down on the log. Kate kicked her feet under the water, they watched the pokemon swim under them for a bit. Keith moved closer to her and reached into his pocket.

"Hey, I-um, I got you something. It'a not all that great." Keith said as he handed her a small box, "It's like a congratulations for getting in sort of thing."

he handed Kate the box and she took it carefully and opened it revealing a charm bracelet with a 'K' and a small heart next to it. She smiled and held the bracelet in her hand sliding it onto her wrist.

"I absolutely _love_ it, really, it's beautiful. I feel bad.. I didn't get you anything..." she said disappointed.

"Kate there was no reason for you to get me anything, I didn't want you to get me anything. It's getting late ad I still have to pack, would you like to help? You're good with things like that." He said.

"Sure, it's the least I could do." she replied.

It took them a few hours to get done, unlike Kate, Keith didn't like most of his close and only ended up with a suit case filled with everything he needed. They sat on the edge of his bed until late that night. Kate walked home by herself, she couldn't stop looking at the bracelet he had given her. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten her or let alone done for her. It was officially the best day ever for her. She and Keith got their letters, an awesome party kinda thing and a really good night. When she got home everyone had fallen asleep she was greeted by Eevee. She had totally forgotten, she had only gotten tickets for Her and Keith, not for Eevee and Chimchar! Kate rushed to the computer and ordered two pokemon tickets for the plane, she couldn't leave them here alone, she knew the school wouldn't be happy, but maybe she could hide them if they just behaved.


	3. Not Leaving

**_Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon, although we would like to, we_** **_don't.  
_Becca&Sky**

**"****A definition found in the dictionary******

**Not leaving: An act of trust or love."**

She gave her family hugs and kisses good bye. Her mother crying, her Mac telling her to be careful and be safe, Criss telling her that she would sent letters and call. Kate held Eevee in her arms and Chimchar was perched on Keith's shoulder. He gave his father and sister hugs and exchanged their goodbyes. He walked with Kate to the plane entrance and Mac held him back.

"You better take care of my little sister. Make sure nothing happens to her, is that clear?" He asked. Keith swallowed and nodded.

_"Last call for boarding the 451 flight to Almia." _ The lady on the speakers said.

"Come on Keith, we gotta go!" Kate shouted. Keith ran up to her and boarded the plane. It wasn't going to be a very long ride but it was going to be long enough. The two went to the back of the plane and got the last four seats next to each other. She set Eevee down in a seat next to Chimchar, reached into her bag, and pulled out crayons and paper for them. She was still trying to figure out a way to keep them pre occupied. Keith took the window seat and Kate the isle. She took out her book and began reading.

"How are we supposed to keep them?" he asked looking at the pokemon who were dazed by the crayons.

"Not sure, maybe we could put them with the pokemon that roam around the school property..." she said just trying to ease her tension.

The two teens stayed quiet for a while. Keith looked out the window and Kate at the two pokemon.

"So... I don't know about you but I can't wait for the ranger school." he said.

"Well neither can I, I mean, this is going to be so much fun! We'll even make new friends. we'll become real life rangers!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, now we can finally stop dreaming about becoming one. We're so close I can feel it! It's." so over whelming." he said.

Kate looked down and folded her hands in her lap. She looked down at her charm bracelet and played with the charms that were upon them.

"We'll finally have our partners and we can help them both people and pokemon. I just hope out teacher is nice.." Kate replied.

"I'm sure the teacher will be nice. Besides there's only two and they recruit the best in the world." He said reassuring her.

"What if we're put in different classes.. What if no one likes us.. What if-" she continued.

"Kate, calm down, you'll be fine. Okay?" He said calming her down.

"You're right... I worry too much.." she muttered. She couldn't help herself she worried about every little thing about the new region and new school. Most of the students there had already been there for two years. They were already so used to each other why would they ever want some two new kids from Foire in their class. Keith seemed fine, he was always like that, he always thought for the best, there wasn't one moment of one day when Kate was with his that he thought negatively. She wished he was as self confident and always happy. She was always so unsure, so afraid of everything so worry some.

Keith looked over at Kate, he could tell how much she was panicking. He placed a hand over her shoulder and let off a warming smile, "Calm Down, you're okay." he grinned, "You'll be okay. I promise." He said relaxing her down to a point where she couldn't keep her eyes open. The girl leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder Keith smiled and looked over her at the pokemon who were still busy drawing. He couldn't help but laugh at the two. Keith sniffed his nose and rested his head atop of hers not realising since he had fallen asleep in the action. They had slept for the next few hours until the over speakers had turned on.

"_Good afternoon everyone, we have reached our final destination in Puel Town, Almia. Thank You for riding Foire Air lines." _the pilot said.

Keith woke up shortly after the man finished talking. He grabbed both his and Kate's back pack put the paper and crayons into Kate's, " Hey..." he whispered shaking her gently , "Kate get up, we're here. We just gotta catch the bus." he said.

Kate woke up drowsy, waddling around the plane isles as Keith held Eevee and Chimchar rested in his back pack. He stood behind Kate making sure she wouldn't fall backwards and hurt herself. They had made it off the plane and got lost in crowds of people. They found their way out and to the luggage. Kate found her two and Keith had found his. By that time Kate had been starting t wake up. Now; Eevee walked beside her and so did Keith. The walk to the bus was quite quiet Keith wanted her to start the conversation, since he wasn't sure if she wanted to speak or not. They walked around the parking lots trying to find their bus number.

"Keith, I think it's over here.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think." She proceeded.

The two ran as fast as they could with their luggage and pokemon and got loaded on their bus. This time Kate sat on the window seat and Keith on the end, although; the both of them couldn't stop looking out the window. They had already hidden the pokemon in their back packs now; looking for their new school. Keith pointed out the window roof tops peaking up over the trees. Kate got so exited, she had finally gotten rid of the bad feelings about the school, she knew she'd be aright, as long as she was with her friend.

"Keith! There it is!" the girl exclaimed.

Keith smiled not saying anything to her. They had bot gotten off the bus and arrived at the gates where they were greeted by two men, who had taken their luggage for them up into their dorms so that they could get started on their testing. The two told the pokemon to stay quiet while they walked into a small cabin like structure that rested in front of the school. Keith held the door open for her as she walked in.

"Um... Hello..?" Kate called as her voice echoed.

Two capture stylers slid across the floor and landed at their feet. Keith was the first to pick his up and slide it onto his wrist. The teens already knew what they were. After Kate ad gotten hers on two Pikachu attacked them. They quickly and swiftly captured them with no problems. The pokemon ran off and a deep laugh emerged from the darkness. Kate began to panic and back up about to run when Keith grabbed her arm and looked at her,

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving."


End file.
